Millennium Soul
by General Kay and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: After losing his parents in a tragic accident and his stepfather neglecting him, he was sent to the Facility for attempt of murder and theft. If it wasn't for Yusei, he would've been in the jacket and muzzle for the rest of his life. Now, he must find his precious cards before Goodwin does something to his parent's cards.
1. Chapter 1 The Prisoner

**Me: This is my first YuGiOh 5D's fanfic. If I did something wrong, so sorry. I am still watching said anime. :P Also, this is a mild AU. If this seems quick or short, so sorry. :P**

**K.C.: Enjoy.**

The rain started pounding on his wet brown locks. He hissed every time the water hit his cuts and bruises. He was so close, he could taste it. He kept on running, thinking he'll never stop. But this thought was short lived as he felt his knees buckle.

The contact with the ground was cold and wet, he didn't feel any pain. He just laid there, too afraid to move. His ears strain as the sounds of sirens whirred through the air.

His world became black as the said sounds came closer.

He felt something cold run through his skin once more. His sharp, blue eyes snapped open.

"Case #8807, please rise to the honorable judge."

His eyes snapped around, trying to study the room he is in, but it was too dark. The only light there was, was the one above, pointing directly at him and another pointing to a man sitting in a podium of some sort.

He gets a light bop in the back of his head. "Stand up, I said."

He did so, but his legs were shaking. The man that hit his head gave the judge a file full of documents of some sort. The judge opened them and said, "You son, are in a heap of trouble."

What was he in trouble for?

"You are being charged for attempt of murder, robbery-"

What the- what's with these charges? He didn't do any of these things.

... did he?

"-what do you have to say for yourself?"

He got out of his little world and said, "Please sir... I-I didn't do any of those things!"

"The man who had sent the testimony has evidence you had tried to kill him. And we have evidence on the stolen items." Another man went up to the boy and threw a plastic bag full of Duel Monster cards onto his lap.

He stared at them for what seemed like hours, he snapped his head up to the judge, "What are you talking about!? These are the cards my mother and father gave me!"

"Sure." the man picked the cards back up and left. The boy felt sadness and panic wash over him. "These cards are meant to be in the vault," the judge said with an annoyed tone, "You have no right for carrying such old and rare cards."

"You don't get it! My pare-"

"You are now sentenced for four months in the facility."

Two men in Sector Security outfits grabs his arms and start dragging him away. "Hey! Let me go!" He snapped.

He was getting dragged to a room and was strapped into a chair. A helmet of some sort was placed on his head and he felt a small, stinging sensation under his right eye.

"We planted your tracker, now it's time for the Facility, brat."

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours, but mere minutes, he was finally in a cell. He was all alone. He wasn't prohibited to have any cellmates. He didn't know why. Maybe the Warden worried that he would kill them?<p>

He leans against the wall, what did he ever do to deserve this? All he was doing was trying to get away from Him...

He hears his cell door open. "All right, you pansy, you are taking a mild recess." He got up to his feet and shuffled out of his tiny cell.

He was led to a large court yard that had high fences, tipped in barbwire. There were burly, muscular men talking or just standing. They all had the evil yellow trackers on their faces in different shapes and positions.

He brushed his own tracker with his fingers, lightly. It was like a small tick. Maybe it just means how long his sentence it? He was shoved forward and lost his balance.

He found himself in the dirt.

The Sector Security officer laughed and left behind a now closed door.

He growled in frustration and pushed himself off the ground. The prisoners glanced at him and started glaring.

He felt a shiver go down his spine.

This was going to be a long four months, he thought to himself. He started walking shyly around the prisoners, they didn't seem too happy. He tried to make his mind wander away from the mean crowd.

What did they do his parents decks? Did they put them in that vault? Why did they take his clothes? He could've sworn when someone is in the Facility you still wore your own clothes. But no.

He had to wear bright orange shirt and pants. All the others wore the exact same.

His coat...

He bumps into a large man and felt a hand on the collar of his shirt. He was lifted a few inches into the air. "You better watch it, punk." The large man growled at him.

He swallowed his heart back down. "U-um... I-I'm s-sorry-"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, punk!" He felt a strong force on his cheek and he was on the ground again. He hears a bunch of laughter. "What a wimp!"

"He's so pathetic!"

Pathetic? I... I'm strong... right?

A foot drills into his stomach. He yelps in pain.

"Yeah, a pathetic little mouse."

After a hard kick in the gut, the group finally leave the boy alone.

For now.

When lunch time comes around, he finds himself standing in the middle of a humongous cafeteria. There was nowhere to sit whatsoever. Every seat was full and the seats that were empty, a scary criminal sat next to it.

He sighed in defeat and starts walking to his room.

"Hey!"

He freezes.

"Little mousy, get over here!"

He turns very slowly and spots the buff man and his gang. The buff man had an evil smile across his face. He gulped in fear.

The buff man got up and walked over to him and slapped his tray of food out of his hands. The boy stared at the dropped food and finds the wind knocked out of him.

The laughter erupts the cafeteria. "Little mousy still doesn't know how to fight?" The buff man taunts.

The boy glares at him. "I-I can fight..."

The buff man tilts a brow, "Oh?" He kicks the kid in the gut again, getting an Oomph out of him, "Prove it!"

He grimaced as he staggered back up, his gut felt like it was putty.

He carefully looked down at his hands as they balled up into fists. His hands were shaking, but his mother would never allow such fear.

As if he lost control of himself, he found himself punching the buff man. He stopped and the buff man grabbed his arms. "Oh you're in deep SHIT!"

The buff man wrapped his hand around the kid's skinny throat. He yelped as he felt teeth dig into his flesh. The teeth won't let go.

He forcefully yanked his hand out and felt skin being teared off. Blood pools to the ground from the buff man's hand. The boy spit some blood and skin out. The copper taste invaded his tongue. It was disgusting!

Before he could wipe the red goop off his lips, he felt a shock in his back. He fell to the ground and his hands started twitching.

A giant man, bigger than the burly man, towered over the boy. His skin was dark and his expression said "You are in deep shit" all over.

He forcefully picked the boy up and shoved him towards two Sector Security guards. They grab his arms and the boy started thrashing around.

The large man smirked, "Put this kid in a jacket."

The two guards seemed shocked, "But, Warden Armstrong-"

"Don't mess with my authority," He snapped, "Put him in the jacket!"

He turned his back on the boy and before he walked away, he turned his head to the two cops, "And muzzle him."

The warden leaves. The two cops drag the boy to the same room were he got his tracker and was strapped in the chair again. The laser sliced through his skin around his eye, making the permanent mark again.

This time, it hurt even more than the last time. The copper in his mouth, thicken as he bit his lip.

By the time the new mark was finished, he was dragged to a far corner of the Facility and was thrown into another room. He felt big, meaty hands grab his arms. A leather rope-like object was put over his mouth and his voice became muffled.

His arms were tied around him in an odd fashion and was forced to the ground. The warden laughed, "No more biting for this little mousy!"

He slammed the cell door shut, making the room shake a little.

**Me: I hope you like it.**

**K.C.: Don't flame or complain**

**?: read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the King

**Me: Next chapter. Don't worry, things shall be better!**

**K.C.: They better be!**

**Me: Oh, they will.**

**?: Enjoy.**

After about a few months or so has passed and he was still trapped in that small cell with his arms unmovable and mouth shut forever.

He was never to leave the Facility until his life passes. He has failed himself and his life. He can't do anything but sit and stare at the blank, concrete wall. The sounds of the door opening makes his blood freeze. There was always one of two things happening everyday when the door opens.

One, is his dinner.

Or two, a taunting from the Warden that his sentence was getting shorter.

Both were bad tastes to his mouth.

But today felt different. A Sector Security Officer picked him up roughly and started dragging him out. "Today must be your lucky day," he straps him in a cart and rolls him down a long hallway, "You might get a release."

His eyes widened. Who wanted him out? He didn't know anyone who would want to take him out. His parents were dead, his stepdad was a dick and his sisters were gone.

Then whom?

"#8807, was charged for theft, attempt of murder, starting a violent fight with one of the prisoners and attacking the Warden."

Attacking the Warden!?

Why I outta-

He feels his arms getting loose and his mouth feeling fresh air. His legs gave way under him, but he fell to his hands and knees.

His arms felt like Jell-O and his lips felt cracked and dry. He looks up and finds a wide mirror. His reflection was finally shown to him after all these months. He had dark, black circles around his eyes, proving his lack of sleep, but his jagged round tracker still shown. Dried, red blood still ringed around his mouth and his dark, brown hair was sticking out in all kinds of places.

His orange clothes seemed faded of age and his pale skin was paper white. His sharp, blue eyes seemed to be the same, even though they did dull just a tad.

He hears a high pitched whine, then the Warden's voice, "Looks like you get to leave early, little mousy!" He said, annoyed.

His eyes widened.

* * *

><p>He needed to get his title back. He wasn't going to let his old friend beat him at his game.<p>

He needs to face the best of the best.

He needs to fight an old king.

He needs to fight the king of games himself.

Jack Atlas got up from his seat and started towards the garage were his two friends, Yusei Fudo and Crow were. He opened the door and finds Yusei working on his Duel Runner and Crow looking at his new loot of cards.

Jack turned his head towards Crow and said, "Crow, I need your help with something."

Crow stopped skimming through the cards and looked up. "And what would that be?"

"I need you to see if you can find the king of games."

"Wouldn't that be you?" Yusei said while pointing his wrench at Jack.

"I mean the old king of games. You know, Yugi Mouto, right?"

Crow and Yusei looked at each other and back to Jack, "Yes." They said in unison.

"Then help me look for him." Jack commanded and left the duo. Crow sighed and said, "Let's try and find the kid before Jack blows a blood vessel."

Yusei nods and the two go upstairs to follow Jack. Yusei took his laptop with him and sets it on the table. Crow and Jack crowd around him. Yusei types up, Mouto and a few results appear.

Yusei clicks on one of the links and a history file appears. Six photos pop up, showing Yugi Mouto, his grandfather Solomon Mouto, and five others that were not familiar to the three duelists.

Yusei click on one of the pictures. It looked like Yugi, but he had confidence in his eyes and he seemed older. The name that popped up was Atem "Yami" Mouto, the true king of games.

Yusei scolded down and read allowed, "Yami has mysteriously vanished after the duel between him and his brother, Yugi. Yami's wife, Kyra Cortland Mouto, or K.C. she liked to be called, has died of a terrible illness that left her two daughters orphaned."

"What happened to the girls?" Crow asked.

Yusei clicked on another picture, but it had a question mark on it instead of a picture. "Shari Ja Mouto disappeared when her mother died, leaving her baby sister Kashira Mouto alone. Soon, Kashira became blind and died in a car crash."

Jack seemed to shiver, "Jeez, this family had it hard, did they?"

Yusei slowly nodded. One picture was left. It was a picture of a boy.

Yusei clicked on it and read, "Osiris Thorn is a cousin of the family, but is not blood related. There is no further information on this mysterious boy, but he was last seen in..."

Yusei trailed off when he saw the word.

"What?" Crow asked. He read the article himself and said, "The Facility."

**Me: It's shoooooort.**

**K.C.: I died!?**

**Me: Yup! Don't flame or complain, read and review!**


End file.
